The invention relates to a tooth wheel intended to co-act with a transmission member with transmission elements, for instance a chain with links or a toothed belt, which tooth wheel bears a number of protrusions arranged on the periphery, which protrusions are each provided with at least one contact surface for co-action with the transmission elements, comprising self-adjusting adjusting means for adjusting the pitch of the contact surfaces, wherein each protrusion can swivel substantially in the main plane of the tooth wheel round at least one centre outside the connecting line between the centre line of the tooth wheel and the zone of engagement between the contact surface and a transmission element. Such a tooth wheel is known from DE-C-165 920.
In relation to this prior art it is an object of the invention to embody a self-adjusting tooth wheel such that the distribution of the forces over the protrusions is better in the case of individual variations of the relevant pitch distances.